This Is Halloween
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night, this is Halloween, everybody make a scene...


"Trick or twerk!"

I slapped Billy's head and he corrected himself. "Dammit, Sammy! Okay, fine, treat! Happy?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran over to kiss Casey on the cheek. Casey- I'm sorry, Captain America- kissed the top of my head and murmured, "Enjoying yourself, Katniss?"

"I am, thank you very much, Captain America."

"I hope Peeta doesn't mind I've kidnapped you."

"You're a dork."

He grinned and kissed the top of my head, pulling me against his chest. I nuzzled him gently, rubbing my face against the cotton suit. Running my hands down his suit, I let my fingers graze his abs where I found a six pack. "The suit is padded?" I asked curiously.

He pouted and pulled away. "No. What, you don't think I could have a six-pack? Sammy, I'm the college's quarterback."

I went forward to comfort and hug him. "I'm sorry, Casey, I just-"

He smirked to show me he was joking and reached up to cup my breasts, asking, "What if I had asked if these were padded?"

I laughed and pushed him away. "Not in public, Casey. There's too many people here."

Nick was throwing a costume party for Halloween and invited us all since we were all attending Northeastern University. Honestly, I wouldn't have come to this party at all, but I want to dress up and have fun and act stupid and forget about tests and homework and essays. And apparently, nineteen year olds trick-or-treating is frowned upon. Casey thought it would be cute to dress up as Thor, but then he saw that Heather had bought a "Sexy Loki" costume and he opted for Captain America instead. Billy had sprung for a sheriff's outfit, saying he was Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. Holly was playing along with him and practically ran to Spencer's to buy a "Sassy Rick Grimes" outfit. I still haven't finished laughing about how they have that.

Annnnd I was Katniss. My hair was tied up in a braid, the only thing other than a ponytail that I really knew how to do with my hair, a leather jacket, olive green shirt, and a paper mâché bow and arrow. Casey's costume was store-bought, fit him snugly, and came with a shield.

I mean, sure we were usually monsters, but we've grown since then.

A little.

Me and Casey were skeletons.

Or Skellingtons.

Jack and Sally Skellington as Katniss and Captain America.

We let Marissa play around with her face paints and eyeliner so that she made us look like skeletons and whatnot.

Casey pulled me over into a corner and planted small, wet kisses over my neck and collarbone. "I love you," he whispered roughly and placed his hand on my hip. It was warm and heavy and I could feel it everywhere.

I chuckled softly and pulled away to go dance with Marissa and Holly. His low whine could be heard over the music playing and I grinned happily. Marissa was doing her graceful dancing, while I swayed my hips to the music, the only thing I learned to do over the years.

"Sammy! Hello, love!" Someone spun me around and kissed my cheek excitedly. I was about to sucker punch the guy when I saw that it wasn't some random creep. "Alec!" I smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling him away from the crowd so we could talk and actually hear each other.

"I didn't know you attended Northeastern, love," he stated accusingly.

"I didn't know you left England to come to college, Alec."

He slung an arm over my shoulders and gave me a shy grin. "You could say I was hoping to run into you. You did make England more sunny."

I rolled my eyes and leaned into his chest. "I've missed you, you know."

His face brightened and the twinkle in his eyes was all that I could see. "I've missed you too," he whispered. "So, ah…you still have that boyfriend?"

I smirked and nodded. "Why do you ask? Worried he'll kick your ass?"

He scoffed, "Pfft, no. Just wondering. I was hoping I'd have you all to myself tonight."

I grabbed his hand and pulled away from his chest to look down at his costume.

It was basically just all black clothes.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Sooo…who are you supposed to be? Alec from Mortal Instruments?"

He playfully glared at me before poking my cheek and saying, "I'm Hawkeye. And you, Katniss, should let me get you a drink."

I ruffled his hair and he went on his way to get us some sodas from the kitchen.

Marissa smiled at me from across the room and ran over to me, squealing. "Sammy! Was that Alec? Ugh, he's so cute! You guys are so adorable!"

I smiled and told her halfheartedly, "Shut up."

Alec came back and handed me a Pepsi, smiling politely at Marissa. "Things are getting heated out there," he commented. "I just saw Red Riding Hood getting it on with Captain America."

The color flushed out of my face and I stood stock still for a few moments.

"Where," I ground out.

He blinked and pointed towards the corner of the room. I stalked over to the lovely couple and could hear Alec asking Marissa, "Did I miss something?"

Sure enough, Little Red Riding Slut was all over my boyfriend, kissing his lips, grinding her hips against him, and running her hands over his abs and chest while giggling like an idiot.

I grabbed her hood and yanked it down harshly.

Olivia.

Fucking Olivia was molesting my boyfriend.

The surprise on her face was stupid and the anger on Casey's face made me want to knee him in the balls.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked thickly, my voice threatening to crack.

"Yes, you are actually," Casey replied angrily. "I didn't interrupt you while you were getting all cozy with Hawkeye, _love_."

"You're an idiot," I spat.

"I'm the idiot? You were flirting with him while I was still around. I heard you! You know him! You cheated on me, Sammy."

Fuck. I can't cry.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," I said softly. "You don't trust me and you cheated on me."

A flash of hurt passed through his eyes and his face softened a bit. I ran to the door and left.

I heard Marissa in the background, yelling at Casey, "He's her cousin, you dumbass!"

Trick or treat, fuckers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry, Sammy. Please look at me. She didn't mean anything to me! You have to understand, please! I love you more than anything and I thought you cheating on me…I was hurt. And angry. And I know that's no excuse. I'm an asshole and I hate myself for hurting you."

Marissa had let him into our dorm room and then went out with Alec.

I was currently buried deep in my sheets, trying to escape reality.

"I love you," I hissed. "I trusted you. I thought you trusted me."

"Love?" he breathed out. "You still love me?"

"I'll always love you," I whispered. "No matter what stupid stuff you do. Because you're Casey."

"How can I make this right?" he pleaded.

"You can't."

"Sammy, please…" His voice was cracking slightly.

I sat up in my bed, my eyes red and swollen, and kissed his nose softly.

"Trick or treat, Sammy?" he mumbled.

I sighed and replied, "Treat?"

He went into the pocket of his costume and brought out a small, silver ring with an emerald stone perched upon the top. "It was supposed to be a promise ring," he said quietly. "I want you to keep it. To remember me by."

I reached out to take it hesitantly and placed it on my finger. I stared at it there for a few seconds before lifting my covers and gesturing towards Casey to join me. He smiled tiredly at me and hopped in quickly, as if he was afraid I would change my mind.

I kissed his lips softly and closed my eyes, whispering, "Happy Halloween, Casey."

He held me tightly and sang softly, _"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright, it's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween…"_

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS HERE IS YOUR TRICK AND YOUR TREAT. By the way, it was not supposed to be intense or anything, I swear this was supposed to be cute and fluffy and I ruined it. *cries* GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE COVER TELL ME OR DIE**

**DID YOU THINK THAT SAMMY WAS SERIOUSLY CHEATING**

**TELL ME**

**TELL MEEEEE**

**DID YOU THINK THAT MAYBE IT WASN'T CASEY WHO WAS ALL OVER RED RIDING SLUT**

**DON'T YOU LOVE HALLOWEEN AND JACK SKELLINGTON**

**GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOR HALLOWEEN I'M VERY LONELY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


End file.
